


A Witch at the Opera

by PanduhBabyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Acceptance, Christine who, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Just A Manip or Two, Love Never Dies Never Happened Obviously, Plot Bunny, Somebody write this, Unconditional Love, i can't write, plunnies, plunnies up for grabs, plunny farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy
Summary: I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. I just express mine in picture form. Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic.[I update the publish date when I add new images!]
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 10





	A Witch at the Opera

Those who have seen his face, draw back in fear.. Until her.

She saw him as more than his appearance. 

She saw the man behind the mask.

I love crossovers no matter how unrealistic.

I understand it would never happen...

That doesn't mean I don't think it should. :D 


End file.
